Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Clankriege/@comment-30382136-20170721041248
Hallo zusammen, in diesem Forum wurde schon viel Wissen über das Matching produziert. Der Einfluss von (einzelnen Elementen von) Offensive und Defensive ist in vielen Posts nachzulesen. Nun gibt es aber nach offiziellen SC Angaben einen dritten Faktor: ---- https://forum.supercell.com/showthread.php/1046176-From-the-Dev-s-Desk-Clan-Wars-Matchmaking (vom March 3rd, 2016) Win-Streaks and Team Balance In Clan Wars, some Clans struggle to ever come away with a win, while others seem to win constantly and rarely find a challenging opponent. To help Clans find better matches based on their competitiveness, a Clan's recent war performance will now factor into Clan Wars matchmaking. Clans who have been recently losing a lot will be more likely to be matched with other Clans who are also struggling to find a win, thus helping to break long losing-streaks. Similarly, Clans who have been winning a lot will be more likely to encounter other winning Clans. A new war statistic "War win streak" will also be shown on Clan profiles, which showcases how many wars a Clan has currently won in a row. ---- Während Deff und Off komplexe, schwer zu ermittelnde Faktoren sind, ist das bei der Siegesserie (Winstreak= WS) nicht der Fall. Die WS ist eine einfache numerische Zahl. Es haben sich schon einige Forumsteilnehmer zur hier aufgeworfenen Frage mit ihrer persönlichen Meinung geäußert. Um das Halbwissen und die Vermutungen über den Einfluss der WS auf das Matching durch Wissen zu ersetzen, soll es eine kleine Studie geben (ich fände es super, wenn Sie hier im Forum durchführbar wäre, parallel würde ich sie in anderen, englischsprachigen Foren durchführen). Der Aufbau ist so: Möglichst viele mitmachende Clans (je größer deren Zahl, desto verlässlicher die Ergebnisse) berichten über einen Zeitraum von einem Monat über ihre Matching-Erfahrungen. Es werden nur zwei Daten pro Clan und CW gebraucht: 1) die eigene WS zum Zeitpunkt der Gegnersuche. 2) die WS des Gegnerclans, den man vom Spielebetreiber SC gematcht bekommt Beispiel: Clan ABC löst am 4.8.17 CW aus und bekommt einen Gegnerclan gematcht, der eine WS von 4 hat. Clan ABC selbst hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine WS von 3. Clan ABC gibt hier in diesem Thread diese beiden Werte und das Datum der CW-Auslösung an. Bis 31.Juli können Clans sich zum Mitmachen hier melden. Ich lege dann eine Excel-Tabelle für sie an. Der Untersuchungszeitraum ist dann von 1.8.-31.8.2017. Ziel der Studie: Es gilt herauszufinden, wie stark der Faktor „Winstreak“ in den Matching-Mechanismus von SC hereinspielt. Dabei sind folgende Ergebnisse denkbar: 1) Relativ schwacher Zusammenhang: Nur in 10 Prozent der Fälle gibt es Übereinstimmung (exakt gleiche Zahl oder plusminus 1). 2) Mittlerer Zusammenhang: In 10-50 Prozent gibt es Übereinstimmung (exakt gleiche Zahl oder plusminus 1) 3) Starker Zusammenhang: In mehr als 50 Prozent gibt eine eine Übereinstimmung (exakt gleiche Zahl oder plusminus 1) Noch eine Bitte: Wer etwas posten will, das nichts mit der Studie zu tun hat, sondern mich persönlich betrifft, der möge das doch bitte auf meiner Seite tun. Die Studie würde unmöglich gemacht, wenn statt der dafür notwendigen Daten alles Mögliche andere in diesem Thread gepostet würde. Aber natürlich bin ich dankbar für konstruktive Anmerkungen zum Studienaufbau – bitte bis Ende des Monats, dann soll es losgehen. Also, ist Eurer Clan mit dabei? Bitte meldet Euch mit Clannamen und Kürzel an bis 31.7.2017.